


Aftermath of The Battle of Kitchen

by Katrilop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, How Do I Tag, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrilop/pseuds/Katrilop
Summary: The Battle of Kitchen wasn't won, but it was the first of the war. I have no idea what I wrote to be honest.





	Aftermath of The Battle of Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkie2054](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/gifts), [TheLittleTrashCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [disturbance of the peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223802) by [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers). 
  * Inspired by [The Battle of Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334673) by [pinkie2054](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054). 

> This is pretty much a summary of the conversation we had in "The Battle of Kitchen" by Pinkie2054.

After The Battle of Kitchen, everything had started to slowly recover. The army of Fanders otherwise known as Virgil’s protection squad had to go through some therapy to help their newly gain PTSD. Ka had stepped into the role of mentally aiding others after their head injury. The sergeant, Cat, and their second in command, Pinkie, were making sure everything was running <strike>smoothly</strike>.

“Pinkie!” Cat shout as they wields their flamethrower like it’s a toy.

“The chainmail is fire resistant!” Pinkie responds as she runs away from the person wielding the flamethrower. “I had it infuse with wool!”

“Then I shall use a fucking grenade filled with love and a dagger!”

“You can’t stab me! Chainmail is fuckin strong!”

“Don’t force my hand!”

“I have my own fuckin grenade of self-hatred!”

“Then I will nuke you! With Love!”

“NOT IF I NUKE YOU FIRST!”

“I’LL BLOW THE FUCKING PLANET FOR YOU!”

“YOU CAN’T IF I NUKE YOU! MY FIRST CLAIM STILL STANDS CLWAFT!”

"I WILL LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT THE ATOMS THAT MAKE US UP WITH START TO VIBRATE WITH THEIR OWN LOVE FOR YOU AND THE UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW WILL BURST INTO A BEAUTIFUL AND FIERY SUPERNOVA BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!"

Pinkie screams in agony as she runs faster but accidentally bumps into the shortest person, Ka. “I shall join them!” They claim while holding a taser and some syringes filled with love.

Pinkie is stuck between the two but then she sees Remus walking around the corner. “Remus! Ka wants to play Taser Tag Syringe Edition™!” She shouts before running away from a briefly distracted Ka.

“Meh. I am bored so I may as well play.” She mumbled to herself before throwing the syringes like needles to Remus and that is all it takes for her demeanor to change into a more disturbing one. “OH REMUS, YOU BETTER FREAKING COME HERE!” She races after him with two dangerous tasers and a wicked smile.

Having lost too much time Cat is way too close Pinkie. "INDEED, SCREAM IN AGONY. DO YOU FEEL YOUR BODY HEATING UP?! FEEL THE MOISTURE IN THE AIR EVAPORATING?! THAT’S HOW MUCH I FUCKING LOVE YOU YOU AMAZING PIECE OF SHIT I AM SINGLE HANDEDLY CAUSING THE HEAT DEATH OF THE UNIVERSE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH!"

At this point, Pinkie is disturbed “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“YEAH, THAT’S RIGHT. I JUST MURDERED ALL LIFE FOR YOU. ”

“No, like what the actual fuck.”

“Ahaha, I will stop at nothing for my friends and family.”

Pinkie cold sweats as the Sergeant grins. “Come second in command we have more things to observe. We still have to talk to the spies that have barely arrive and DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK BAD ABOUT YOURSELF.”

Pinkie nods while crossing her fingers on her back.

Their moment of peace doesn’t last long. They're a bunch of crashes and finally a scream in tremendous agony with a burst of unusual laughter sounding like it comes from “Yandere Simulator.” The two hurried into where the sound came from hopping their enemy hadn’t found their base and was attacking them. In the crime scene, Ka stood one hand holding a chainsaw while the other had a taser. There was a splash of crimson on her face, but she seemed like she was in her usual cheerful demeanor. Remus was laying on the floor occasionally twitching.

“Hello!” She waves at the two.

The other two share a look.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a distraction after physical pain in a nightmare so this came naturally. 
> 
> :>


End file.
